Long lost love
by downton123
Summary: Even after more than 200 years, life doesn't stop suprising Henry Morgan.
1. Chapter 1

20 years.  
20 years had gone by since Abe died and Henry had fleed away form New York, away from Jo, away form the memories.

He traveled across the world, for the 3rd time, and tried to forget. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about Jo every single day. That was why he was back, standing at the doors of NY airport.

The city lay before him, exactly as he remembered. Henry wondered down the streets, not realy knowing his destination. Was he going to look for Jo? Would she even remember him?

20 years, he reminded himself. What would Jo look like? She must be in her 50s now. Would she believe and forgive him? Had she found someone else to love?

Before he realised, he was stranding at Jo's front door. Without thinking it twice, he jumped up the steps, knocked on the door and hold his breath.

The door opened slowly, an old woman came out.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry couldn't believe he was starring at Jo. He took a step back and analysed her face.

Her features were unrecognisable, surely she could not have changed so much in this years? 20 years.

When he finally found his voice, he asked, "Jo, Jo Martinez? " The old lady starred at Henry and replied, " I am so sorry, young man, but Jo doesn't live here any more."

At this, Henry felt his world crumble up, surely Jo couldn't have gone...so early...

The old lady who read Henry's worry said, "She sold me this house 10 years ago, I believe she left me her new adress, do you want it ?"

Henry could only nod, thanking that Jo was alive, and if fate still had something good in store for him, soon they would be together.

As the lady entered her house in search of Jo's adress, Henry sat on the steps, remembering the last time he had sat down in the same place with Jo by his side.

He was startled by the sound of the door reopening and quickly stood up. "Here you are, hope you find her." Henry thanked her and directed his steps towards Jo.


	3. Chapter 3

The exact same thing happend again, except this time it was a man. He claimed that Jo Martinez had sold him his house 5 years ago, and gave Henry a new adress.

On his way to find Jo, he sat at a bench in central park and asked himself if it was worth it.

Was it worth having to yet again find the courage to knock on a door, hoping to find his long lost love and be demoralized by finding a stranger? And even in this really was Jo's new home, it was never going to be the same. Jo was in her 50s, he remembered. What if she didn't want to hear his story, for him to explain everything?

But, for the milionth time today, Doctor Morgan found the courage to continue his search in all the memories he stored, and continued.

 _Jo and Henry walked together through central park. It had been a long day at the precint, they had both solved finally solved a case they had been working on for a few weeks. Jo was on her way home, and Henry had offered to accompany her._

 _"Could we just sit for a second?" Asked Jo. Henry happily accepted, and they both sat at a bench. Jo lay back, starring at the stars, and Henry soon found his gaze fixed on Jo. For a moment he thought about teling her everything that was happening with Abraham. He had been sick all week, but he refused to accept it was a serious thing. Jo broke the silence, "When I was young, me and my brother used to lie under the stars and tried to count them, it was our favourite game for nights like this." Jo always opened up to Henry and told him about her past, Henry could only listen and regret not being able to do the same._

 _"Hey, I know a really good bar which is pretty near, fancy a drink?" Asked Jo, and Henry only had to nod and smile._

 _Both of them got up and started to walk towards the bar. Henry tried to get closer to Jo at every oportunity, breathing in her scent._

The building was a very fine one, in the middle on NY. How did Jo manage to earn the money needed to purchase this residence? Maby she had had a successful carere, and still worked in the police.

He serched for her name at the reception, it was on its own, door 3, 5th floor. Jo lived alone. Alone. Henry couldn't figure out if that was a good or bad thing.

He entered the lift and pressed the 5 button. Soon he was standing in front of the 3rd door. He pressed the button, and stood back.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry kept staring at the door, his eyes fixed on the handle, wating for any motion. At first, silence ruled at the other side or the door. Henry rang again, and again, starting to get impacient.

Suddenly, a voice could be heard, which shouted: "I'm coming." That voice bought back a thousand memories to Henry. It defenetly was Jo's voice.

 _"Hey Henry, what are you doing here? I didn't know you liked this type of films." Asked Jo. Henry turned around, he had been sent to the cinema with the explicit order to watch the last 'Star Wars' film from Abe._

 _Henry quickly explained the situation to Jo, who was about to burst out with laughter._

 _"Sean loved this films, I suppose I came here just to feel him a little near me"._

 _Eventualy both of them decided to sit next to each other. Once the film started, Henry fixed his sight on Jo. Every single one of her features filled him with wonder and amazement. Thankfuly Jo did not notice, or at least she pretended not to._

 _When the film came to an end Henry cursed and reluctantly left the room behind Jo. Both of them took the same taxi, and wished each other good night at Jo's front door._

He took a step back, composed and prepared himself. The door opend.

Henry couldn't believe what he was looking at. He was staring at the exact same Jo he left 20 years ago. Not a day older.

Could she have a daughter who looked so alike her? She was staring back. His doubts vanished as she scremed: "My God, Henry! How..."

Before any of them had a chance to notice, they were hugging each other tightly, as if both of their lifes depended on it.

As the hugg finished, both took a step back. Henry foud the courage to speek first, "Jo...I...I think we owe each other quite a few explanations."

And with that, Henry foud himself teling Jo his story, all of it, with a glass of wine on her couch. Jo listened carefuly. None of them could look at anything rather than at each other.

By the time Henry finished his story, Jo had fit all pices together. "It all makes sense now", Jo said as she searched for Henry's hand, and hold it tight.

"I can't believe you are inmortal too, how didn't I notice..."

"Well, I believe that was because for all the time we were together, I was a mere mortal."

It was Jo's turn to tell a story now.


End file.
